Oh Brother!
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: [[COMPLETE!]] Heero's parents have chosen to adopt a child. Read on to find out who it is and how the Yuy's fair with a new child.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. Don't even bother trying to sue.  
  
A/N: This is just the start of an idea that I had. Please read, ENJOY, review and tell me if I should continue it or not. Happy reading! Please check my profile for the web addy.  
  
I used to be an only child and a happy and content one at that too. I don't know why my mother had to go and ruin it all for me. She just sat me down one day after dinner and started this weird conversation about getting me a sibling.  
  
"A sibling?"  
  
"Yes a brother or sister?"  
  
"Why are you pregnant?"  
  
Mom shuffled a little closer to me and put her hand on top of mine. This was something she did whenever she got nervous.  
  
"Heero. Your father and I.we've been trying to get you a sibling for a very long time now but we can't. I'm." she paused and swallowed. "The doctor said that I was sterile and I couldn't have anymore children so we've decided to adopt."  
  
Adopt. The word circled my head like a fly that wouldn't go away. Instead of giving me a blood sibling my parents wanted to adopt one. No, not wanted to but had no other choice but to. Then the news really hit me. I was going to have a sibling like all my other friends. Milliardo had a younger sister called Relena, Wufei had a younger sister called Merian, Trowa had an older sister named Catherine and Quatre had 29 sisters in total. And here was mom giving me a choice.I definately wanted a brother.  
  
"Heero are you ok?"  
  
"Yea. I'm fine mom.can I have a younger brother?" I asked.  
  
Mom smiled. "Sure you can. Your father and I are going to the orphanage tomorrow. You'll get to meet your new brother after school."  
  
I lifted my head as Father Maxwell followed by two well-dressed adults walked towards me. The two looked like they were a nice family.but Solo always told me that looks could be deceiving and I trust him. Several families have come to take decided to adopt him but they've always sent him back after the 30-day trial period. Me? I've never been taken away. Apparently, I was only a baby at the time; Father Maxwell had found me outside the orphanage door on Christmas day. Sad isn't it? I guess I'm destined to be unwanted. I told Father Maxwell that. He told me that it wasn't true and that a family would come for me one day and true to his word here was a family.  
  
Father Maxwell stepped forward. "Was this the boy you saw?" he asked.  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"He's so cute! And what interesting eyes." Commented the lady. "He's got lovely hair as well, though he needs a haircut. He's perfect I'm sure Heero would love to have him as a younger brother."  
  
"Don't you dare touch the hair!" I found myself saying.  
  
"His name is Duo Maxwell. He was found outside the orphanage as a baby so he has taken my last name." Explained Father patiently. "And I wouldn't touch the hair if I were you. He's quite attached to it for some strange reason. Really I wouldn't."  
  
The lady gave me a sorrowful expression, like she knew what I had gone through as a child and then crouched down so that she was at eye level with me.  
  
"Hello Duo."  
  
I calmed down a little and spoke  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Would you like to come home with us.you can come back if you don't like living with us you know?  
  
I eyed her warily and nodded.  
  
The man turned to Father Maxwell.  
  
"The boy doesn't talk very much." He commented.  
  
Father Maxwell chuckled. "Oh he talks alright! He can give you quite an earful when given the opportunity."  
  
I smiled at him. Yep! Father knew me the best. I could talk quite a lot if I wanted to but right now I didn't have much to say.  
  
"Duo would you like to go home with this family?" asked Father Maxwell. "They have expressed an interest in you and would like to take you in as their own son."  
  
I looked at the man then to the woman. I couldn't see the harm in going to live with them.and I could always come back if I didn't like it. Gripping my braid tightly I nodded my head slowly.  
  
"Ok." I said in a small voice.  
  
And so began my life at the Yuy's.  
  
He was short. I knew that seven year olds were short but he was really, really short. The first time I saw him I thought he was a girl. He had hair down to his butt, almost four times longer than Hilde's. But mother had promised me a brother and here he was.on a trial period of thirty days.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"He's your older brother. His name is Heero." Explained father.  
  
"Oh.hi Hero! I'm Duo. I've never had a family before and I've never had an older brother before, well maybe except for Solo. But he wasn't my real brother. He was just a really close friend like a brother. How old are you? I'm seven."  
  
I looked at my parents and gave them a questioning look. They looked at each other like loving couples do, and shrugged. I turned my attention back towards Duo who was still going. Man, did this kid ever shut up?  
  
"I don't have a birthday. But Father Maxwell said I could choose one. I picked Halloween. Isn't that cool? When's your birthday? I hope its on Halloween too."  
  
"Duo." interrupted my mom. "Would you like to see your new room?"  
  
The kid's eyes widened. "I have a room? My very own room? Wow that's so great. I've never had my own room.what about Hero? Does he have his own room? When I was in the orphanage I had to share."  
  
Oh brother.there he goes again. I watched my new younger brother as my mother showed him around the house. He would go into sudden outbursts of 'Oooo's', 'Ahhh's' and 'I never had/seen one of those before. He seemed really pleased at the idea of living with us.  
  
'So, what do you think?" my father asked me. "Kinda cute eh? He's never had any parents."  
  
I looked up at my father. "He's alright, he talks an awful lot though and he called me Hero." I paused. "And I'm surprised that mom hasn't taken him to the hairdresser's yet."  
  
My father looked down at me. "Don't touch his hair." He said sternly. "Apparently he is very attached to it. He got upset when your mother hinted at getting it cut."  
  
I nodded and went back to observing my younger brother. It was then that I realized how very lucky I had been to have parents who cared for me so much. 


	2. Its Heero and not Hee Chan

Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. Don't even bother trying to sue.  
  
A/N: This is just the start of an idea that I had. Please read, ENJOY, review and tell me if I should continue it or not. Happy reading! Please check my profile for the web addy.  
  
I have a room? My very own room? Wow that's so great. I've never had my own room.what about Hero? Does he have his own room? When I was in the orphanage I had to share."  
  
Mom crouched down to eye level again, just like she did back at the orphanage and took my hand.  
  
"Sweetheart." She said. My heart did a little flippy thing. I've never been called sweetheart before. "You don't have to worry about going back to the orphanage ever again. This room is yours to do whatever you want.but I do want to see it clean.other than that you can do whatever you want. Ok?"  
  
I nodded then my stomach grumbled. Mom laughed. "C'mon Duo, I'll go make you something to eat.  
  
We went into the kitchen where Dad and my brother were. Mum headed off to make a snack. I walked up to my brother.  
  
"What?" he said when he noticed I was staring at him.  
  
"You have very nice eyes." I stated before I hugged him. "You're my brother. I have a Hero for a brother."  
  
"My name is Heero. Not Hero.ugh you sound like Relena. Its Heero. Hee Ro got it? Hee Ro."  
  
"Hero." I said again. No still not right. "Heeeee Ro. Hero."  
  
"Heero, just let him call you by your old nick name." Said my dad.  
  
My brother scowled. "No. I don't like that name."  
  
"What was wrong with Hee Chan?" came my mother's voice. She was holding a plate with a sandwich on it "I thought you liked it."  
  
"Hee Chan." I said quietly. "Hee Chan. Heeeero."  
  
"Ah fine! He can call me Hee Chan." Said my brother in frustrated anger. "But only he can call me that - he sounds too much like Relena when he says Heero and you know that I just can't stand that girl."  
  
I looked up at father. "Who's Relena?"  
  
I walked off, heading in the direction of my room. I was a bit disappointed with my brother. I was expecting a person who I could have fun with but not in a friend/friend type way. But mom and dad had brought home a munchkin who couldn't even pronounce my name right. It was so humiliating to be called Hee Chan again. I thought I had escaped that name after third grade but now one kid brings that all back. I also thought that mom and dad would have brought back somebody older than seven. Seven is half my age. Maybe I should have told my parents that before they left to get him. Maybe they could get a refund.  
  
--- 


	3. Please don't take my sunshine away

Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. Don't even bother trying to sue.  
  
A/N: This is just the start of an idea that I had. Please read, ENJOY, review and tell me if I should continue it or not. Happy reading! Please check my profile for the web addy.  
  
//.// - Duo singing ///./// - Unsaid thought  
  
//You are my sunshine//  
//My only sunshine//  
  
I stepped out of the house and waited. Mom told me that Hee Chan would be arriving home soon. She said to look out for a large blue bus, which would arrive at the bust stop across the road from where we live. I sat down in the middle of the front lawn and waited.  
  
//You make me happy//  
//When skies are grey//  
  
I stopped singing. I didn't like that line. Grey skies don't make me happy. Saying that would be a lie and Father Maxwell always told me not to lie. I thought about the words and tried again.  
  
//You make me happy//  
//When you come play//  
  
A large blue bus pulled up across the road from. "Hee Chan" I cried out loud when I saw him step off the bus and started walking across the road.  
  
I heard my childhood name called out and turned around. There was my brother that I had been telling everyone at school about crossing the road. I checked to see if there were any cars. Shit! There was one coming straight for him and it wasn't even slowing down. Plus my oblivious brother was singing some dumb song and not giving a damn. I had to do something quick.  
  
//You never know dear//  
//How much I love you//  
  
I leapt out in front of the car pushing my brother out of harms way and belly rolled with him to the other side of the street, using my body to shield him from harm. The result of this was pain. I felt pain all over and I knew that I must have obtained several serious scratches from the fall. A whimper from underneath me brought me back to reality. Duo! Unshed tears were brimming around his eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked him as I freed him from my grasp. He nodded and gave me a weak smile.  
  
///Please don't take my sunshine away/// 


	4. Going to school for the first time

Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. Don't even bother trying to sue.  
  
A/N: This is just the start of an idea that I had. Please read, ENJOY, review and tell me if I should continue it or not. Happy reading! Please check my profile for the web addy.  
  
Duo. Ever since he has arrived everything has been its been all about Duo. Mom's constantly going Duo this and Duo that.sometimes I think she's forgotten that I'm the blood relative and now she wants me to take him to school to get enrolled. So here I am sitting next to him on the school bus instead of with my friend Trowa. He's sitting next to Quatre behind me and it buggers me that I have to twist myself 180 degrees just to see their faces as I talk. Its even worse as there are little brats sitting in front and to the other side of me, I'm sitting on the aisle seat because Duo wanted the window. I don't see why he wanted the window seat because right now he's leaning over my twisted form trying to talk to a little Chinese boy called Wufei. I just hope that he doesn't call me Hee Chan in public too loudly.  
  
It was Quatre who first noticed the scrapes on my arms or maybe he saw the large bandages though the thin fabric of my white school shirt. I knew he knew by the look in his eyes.  
  
"Don't even think about asking." I said just before he opened his mouth. "But if you must know it didn't happen in a fight."  
  
"But-"  
  
Thank goodness for Trowa.  
  
"No Quatre. Heero doesn't want to talk about it."  
  
I nodded my head in appreciation and turned back to face the front just in time to see the latest addition to my family squabbling with a Chinese boy who looked like he would be the same age as Duo.  
  
"Cut it out. " I said firmly. "You're annoying me and messing up my uniform."  
  
Duo looked up at me with impossibly big eyes and a small pout.  
  
"But he started it." He whined.  
  
"I don't care who started it. Just stop it. I don't want to hear a word from you until we reach the school."  
  
"Don't you care about me.Hee Chan?"  
  
I heard a stifled giggle that sounded very much like Quatre. I scowled.  
  
He dissed my hair and said I look like a girl." Duo gripped his braid protectively and looked lovingly at it. "This is all I have to remind me of Father and Sister."  
  
Damn it! Where in the world did he learn how to act like that? And how did I get to become so weak? One tiny facial expression changed my heart into a bowl of floppy goo. Luckily I didn't have to deal with it for very long for the bus pulled up in front of my school.  
  
"Stop that. We're here. I want you to be on your best behavior and don't run away from me. This place is big and I don't want to have the principal issue a call for a lost little boy over the intercom. You got that?"  
  
He gave me a look that said 'would I do that?' but the mischievous glint in his eyes told me otherwise. If my friends weren't around I would have asked mom for the tether she had used on me when I was a child but since my friends were here I did the next most embarrassing thing. I took hold of his hand and led him off the bus.  
  
"Hey is that your new sister?"  
  
It was Hilde.  
  
"You're mother and father are so kind to adopt a child. She is so cute and adorable but why is she wearing all black and pants?  
  
I sighed. "That's because the she you are referring to is a he. His name is Duo-"  
  
"Hi! The name's Duo, Duo Maxwell. Father Maxwell gave me his last name cos I don't have one. I'm a guy not a girl, don't get that confused just cos of the hair. If you have a problem with it then I can't help you. And what is wrong with the colour black? I like black. Black is cool."  
  
Hilde giggled.  
  
"Oops. Sorry lil fella. Didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I won't make that mistake again."  
  
Then she turned back to me.  
  
"He sure talks a lot." Then she noticed the bandages. "Hey what happened to you?!"  
  
"Nothing that I can't handle."  
  
Hilde frowned for a moment before becoming her usual self.  
  
"Hey you two look so cute like that." She gestured at the way I was holding Duo's hand at the moment. " I really oughta take a picture of you two like that someday. You know I'm doing photography as an elective."  
  
"I'm not interested. Right now my focus is on getting this brat enrolled and out of trouble."  
  
Duo flinched at the name-calling.  
  
"Don't call your brother that! You'll hurt his feelings."  
  
My brother instantly put on a show again with the massive glossy eyes and pouts.  
  
"He does a lot more than that too Miss." He said in tiny voice. "He says I'm annoying and tells me to be quiet all the time even when I didn't do anything to him. Its like he doesn't want me around." He paused and put a finger to his lip. "Maybe I should just tell mom and ask to be sent back to the orphanage."  
  
"Annoying!" I almost shout. "I saved your life and let you call me by my childhood name cos you can't pronounce Heero properly and you say that I call you annoying?!"  
  
My brother looked back at Hilde.  
  
"He shouts at me a lot too."  
  
Hilde crouched down to meet him at eye level and whispered something into his ear. Then she handed a piece of paper to him with her phone number on it.  
  
"Hilde!"  
  
She looked up at me.  
  
"What?! The kid needs somebody he can turn to. It's so obvious that you frighten the heck out of him. You're just lucky that you didn't end up with a little sister."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means I'm going to take Duo to the office and get him enrolled now."  
  
"I'm coming along too." Said Hilde.  
  
"No, I can do this myself."  
  
"Do you know how to handle Catalonia?"  
  
I paused and shivered. Miss Catalonia was a freaky woman and no I didn't know how to handle her, especially when I was trying to enroll a weird younger brother who was crouched on the ground playing with the ants that lived in the cracks of the concrete floor.  
  
"Alright you can come." I finally answered.  
  
Hilde took Duo's hand.  
  
"C'mon Duo. We're taking you to see the principal and getting you enrolled."  
  
"Ok." Said my brother. He waved goodbye to the ants, who were trying to figure out why there was a stick in the doorway of their colony and followed Hilde.  
  
Hilde took Duo to the office while I followed them. I took out a whole stack of papers when we entered the school office.  
  
"I'd like to see Miss Catalonia. Its about a new enrollment." I said to a lady behind a desk.  
  
"One moment please." The lady replied before disappearing down the hallway and into a room. After some time she came back out.  
  
"Miss Catalonia will now see you." She said.  
  
I turned back to Hilde. "You're not needed anymore. She only needs to see Duo and then we can go back to class."  
  
Duo gripped onto Hilde's hand tightly  
  
"No." he said. "Hilde comes with me."  
  
The lady smothered a laugh.  
  
I think I turned a bright red at that moment. It was Catalonia  
  
"Heero Yuy is it? Your brother is truly and individual. Please come along, Miss Schreibker can come along too." Miss Catalonia turned to walk into her office and was followed by us three. 


	5. The drum kit

Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. Don't even bother trying to sue.  
  
A/N: This is just the start of an idea that I had. Please read, ENJOY, review and tell me if I should continue it or not. Happy reading! This fic is archived. Please check my profile for the web addy.  
  
The whole enrollment process was stupid. However, the lady that Hee Chan and Hilde called Miss Catalonia.she gave me a candy bar while she and Hee Chan discussed arrangements for my class.  
  
"You said he was seven years old? Well that should put him straight into year 2."  
  
School is a place where people are supposed to learn or that is what Father Maxwell has always told me. He said one day when I was with a family he would make sure that I had the opportunity to go to one and learn about the big wide world. But since I was already seven and had no proper family to go to Father Maxwell had decided to take matters into his own hands. Together with Sister Helen, they taught me how to read, write and count.  
  
Hee Chan nodded. "But he comes from the orphanage and I'm not sure of his learning ability."  
  
Miss Catalonia raised one forked eyebrow. Eek! She looked freaky.  
  
"That is not a problem. I can arrange for a simple aptitude test if he knows how to read and write.that is. Can you write little boy?"  
  
I looked up at her with a chocolate covered mouth.  
  
"Yeah! I can write."  
  
"Can you read?"  
  
"Yea I can read."  
  
Miss Catalonia smiled and walked over to her computer. She pressed a few buttons and 3 pages came out of a printer then she turned to Hee Chan and Hilde.  
  
"This may take a while, at least 30 minutes but you are welcome to sit outside and wait."  
  
Hilde tapped my shoulder.  
  
"Remember. Ask for help if you need it." She said before walking out of the room.  
  
Miss Catalonia came over and handed me the papers and a pencil.  
  
"Here you are. Just answer the questions. If you don't know how to answer one just leave it blank."  
  
I looked at the simple questions on the page. This had got to be a joke I thought. I gave Miss Catalonia a questioning look but she simply smiled at me sending a shiver down my spine. Ugh I thought and put pencil to paper.  
  
"Fourth grade?!" I couldn't believe it. Miss Catalonia had just told me that Duo was going to be put into the fourth grade. "But he.he can't even pronounce my name properly and you're just gonna throw him into fourth grade?"  
  
"Is there a problem with that Mr Yuy?" she asked. "Because if there is then I can make other arrangements.it's just that his test results are outstanding. Incredible! I have never seen a child pass this test with full marks. He really shouldn't be attending an arts school. He should be going to an academy where child prodigy's are more common."  
  
"F.full marks? Child prodigy?" I choked on the word and stared disbelievingly at my younger brother who was currently being praised by Hilde. Then the piece of paper in Duo's hand caught my attention. It was the exam paper. I took it off Duo and scrutinized it for a moment. His writing was lopsided but readable and the answers were correct. I shrugged. .  
  
"I have a genius for a brother."  
  
"Yes it was just as well that he took that aptitude test. Otherwise he would have wasted two years doing things that he already knew how to do."  
  
Miss Catalonia handed me a sheet of paper with Duo's classroom number on it. He was going to be in Lady Une's class. They lucky duck! Everyone knew that Lady Une was the nicest teacher in the entire school while I had Mr Tsuberov.the nastiest and grumpiest old man I have ever met.  
  
I felt a tugging on my sleeve. It was Duo trying to get my attention.  
  
"Hee Chan. Take me to my classroom. I wanna see it. I wanna see it." Hilde smiled at me. "Why don't you go on and take him to see his new class? I'll go back and tell Tsuberov that what you're doing. I nodded.  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
Lady Une had been my first grade teacher so I was pretty surprised that she still remembered me as soon as she saw me. "Heero Yuy. What brings here?"  
  
I nodded at my brother and explained to her my situation. "Ah the younger brother of the perfect student." She paused.  
  
"Even though you're not blood related I can already tell that you have some talent in you. I still remember introducing painting to Heero. He threw the paint bucket into the bin and drew me a stick figure with a perfect circle for a head and straight lines for the body, arms and legs."  
  
Ugh! She just had to go and tell Duo about that embarrassing moment.  
  
I looked down at Duo who was already engrossed with looking at the many instruments and art tools in the room.  
  
"Duo you can let of me now. I need to go back to class."  
  
He immediately let go and headed for the drum kit located at the back of the room.  
  
Oh great.now he'll be telling mom that he wants a drum kit for Christmas.  
  
This place was amazing! It was toys galore! More toys than the toy department that Father Maxwell had taken me to for my birthday. Of course I wasn't allowed to get anything but just looking had been so fulfilling for me. And now! I was allowed to play with anything that I wanted to. Immediately the drums in the back caught my attention.  
  
"Is there anything that you would like to try first?" asked my teacher, Lady Une. I nodded and pointed at my choice.  
  
"That's what we call a drum kit." We walked over to it and I sat on the seat. She began to adjust the seat so that the height was just right then took hold of the sticks in front of me. "Now you hold them like this and you hit the drums and cymbals in any order you like. Here like this."  
  
BOOM BOOM CRASSSHHH  
  
"Ok." I said and gave the drum a good whack.  
  
BOOOM  
  
"I like that sound." I told my teacher happily. BOOOM.  
  
Lady Une smiled at me. "Good, then I'll leave you to play. If you want to do something else just give me a yell.  
  
A CRASSSHHH was her only reply. 


	6. Compromise

Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own gundam wing. However I do own my own ideas in the creation of this piece of fiction. Other standard disclaimer conditions apply Please check my profile for the web addy.  
  
Coming home was easier than going to school. It seemed that school used up a lot of energy that was bundled up somewhere inside my adopted brother. He instantly fell asleep in my lap as soon as we got on.  
  
"Awww that has got to be the cutest thing." Giggled Hilde before taking a picture quickly. I glared at her.  
  
I growled. "Hilde, give me that camera."  
  
"Not in this lifetime! Besides, it's your first photo with your new sibling. Also I can't risk you destroying this camera. It has the photos that I'm going to use in my major project. Definitely no way that I am going to let you anywhere near it."  
  
I heard Quatre snicker and the memory came back to me. We were on camp and Hilde had been taking photos everywhere and pissing the heck out of me. I finally snapped on the last day and broke her camera. Everyone blamed me for ruining their precious moments and some students even claimed that I needed anger management classes.  
  
"Fine, keep the camera but I don't want you making copies of that photo and passing it around the school. Ok?"  
  
"Affirmative." Replied Hilde happily.  
  
The bus slowed down to a halt when it approached the Heero's bus stop.  
  
"Duo we're here.." Said Heero shaking his younger brother lightly.  
  
Duo continued to sleep.  
  
"Hey this is no time for fun and games. Wake up." I poked Duo and when that didn't work he tickled him.there was no response. He ended up getting off the bus carry Duo and two school bags.  
  
"Oh how cute! He's asleep. He must be really worn out from school." Mum said and continued to coo over her sleeping child who was not responding to any of her actions. After what seemed like forever she finally gave up and she told me to tuck him into bed. After I had done so I went to find mum and handed her a letter I had found tucked inside Duo's jacket.  
  
"Duo's in the fourth grade?!" she cried in joyfully. "Father Maxwell never told me he was smart! Oh what's this? Hmm this is interesting, I never expected Duo to be interested in that. No wonder he's so tired."  
  
"What mom?" I asked and followed her into the kitchen for my afternoon snack.  
  
"Its about Duo's chosen subject. It seems that your brother has chosen to play the drums."  
  
My hand stopped halfway in the cookie jar and his eyes widened. Duo.drums?! No no no no no. I had hoped that Duo would lose interest in the noisy instrument quickly or would choose something else to play when the time for him to choose his elective came. I hurriedly pulled my hand back out and was about to tell mum mother that piece of information when his dad walked into the house.  
  
"Honey! Duo's in the fourth grade! And guess what? He's taken a liking to the drums. Finally there'll be someone to use Howard's old drum kit."  
  
I watched, as Dad pulled out a drum kit, similar to the one that I play at school.  
  
"Here you go son. It's all yours to crash bang and boom on. Just make sure you don't play too loudly or the neighbors might complain." He lifted me up onto the seat and handed me a pair of drumsticks. I smiled happily and hit the drums and cymbals with all my might.  
  
"HEY COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN? I'M TRYING MY HARDEST TO STUDY HERE?"  
  
"Maybe you should play with the drum kit later son." Said my father with a smile. "Why don't you go watch some TV instead?"  
  
"I don't want to. I want to have fun. I want to play on the drums.or even better.I wanna play with my Hee Chan."  
  
My father crouched down and looked me straight in the eye. "Your brother has a test tomorrow and he needs some peace and quiet to study for it."  
  
I eyed my father for a moment. "Fine, I'll leave him alone only if you'll play with me."  
  
My father chuckled and ruffled my bangs. "No can do kiddo. Daddy's got work to do. Don't pester mom either. She's busy with the dishes. Why don't you go play by yourself?"  
  
"There were heaps of kids to play with at the orphanage and no one was ever left out." I began, "Everyone is family and no family member is ever left out." I recited, "That's what Father Maxwell taught us."  
  
I watched as dad thought long and hard about the situation. "Fine." He finally said. "I'll let you play on the drums. But softly, very very softly got it?"  
  
I nodded and bashed away on the drums noisily and joyfully.  
  
Hi there! I hope that you've all been enjoying this story because I'm having heaps of fun writing it. I'd really like to know your views and comments on this piece of fiction as every review that I receive helps improve my writing so if you've got complaints, flames, encouragement, comments.I'd love to hear them. The next chapter is coming out shortly so please be patient. Otherwise please continue to enjoy and thank you for reading. 


	7. Fight!

Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own gundam wing. However I do own my own ideas in the creation of this piece of fiction. Other standard disclaimer conditions apply Please check my profile for the web addy.  
  
"I failed it! Mom did you hear me?" I shouted when I entered the house. "I failed the damned test and it's all thanks to that no good lil brother of mine who was making so much noise last night."  
  
I realized that mom must have gone out when she didn't respond so I turned to face the pest who was standing about three feet away from me. Crouching down to his level I motioned for him to come closer. His fright filled face lit up with hope as he shuffled slowly towards me.  
  
"You are one annoying, despicable brat and I HATE YOU." I spat. "GOT THAT? I HATE YOU!"  
  
I watched that as his eyes widened and fill up with tears. The smile that he constantly wore turned a full 180 degrees. Inwardly I waited for the wail, the shout for 'mom he's being mean to me' but it never happened. The tears that I anticipated.well they, never fell. Instead he hung his head, his bangs covered his face and I could no longer see the painful emotions that swirled in his eyes.  
  
"You.you hate me?" I detected a slight waver in his voice. "Y.you really well and truly hate me? With all your heart?"  
  
"Of course I hate you. I have never failed a test in my life until today. You are the cause of this failure. I despise you with all my heart and soul and I wish that they never brought you here." I yelled.  
  
"Oh." He said softly. "I understand." Then the turned and padded quietly in the direction of his room. When he reached the door he turned around to face me and that was when I saw the sadness in his eyes. However it was too late for me to do anything. The hurtful words had been said and the damage had been done. All I could do was watch as he shut the door and locked it.  
  
I really started to worry two hours later when he hadn't come out of his room. I mean, how long can a 7 year old hold a grudge for? Anyway my concern for him got the better of me so I went up and tried to open the door. When it wouldn't budge I knocked on it several times.  
  
"Duo? Duo are you ok?"  
  
Several thoughts were currently swimming though my head at that moment. What if there was an accident and he had broken his leg or maybe had cut himself and was unconscious due to blood loss? Or worse still what if he had committed suicide and died. It would all be my fault because.because I told him to scram. I tried to shake these thoughts out of my head and told myself that I was being stupid.  
  
"Duo?" I rapped on the door so hard that my knuckles were turning red. "Duo, I'm not fooling around. Answer me if you're ok."  
  
I think my heart did a triple somersault when I heard a loud thump.  
  
"DUO!!!"  
  
"Go away and leave me alone!" said a muffled voice.  
  
"God, you scared the crap outta me. I thought you had gone and done something stupid."  
  
The door opened and I was faced with a furious little brother. "Why do you care so much?" he shouted. "Remember? You said that you hated me, with your heart and soul!"  
  
"I.I didn't mean-"  
  
"If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it." He held out an arm and charged forward, dragging a small bag behind him. "Tell my ex-mom and ex- dad that I'm leaving."  
  
"W.wait! You can't do that! Where are you going? You'll uh, you'll get lost."  
  
Duo turned around and looked me straight in the eye.  
  
"I know how to get around." He said firmly. "I'm not stupid. I know my way back to the orphanage and I can do that ALONE"  
  
"You can't do that." I started to fret. Maybe shouting in his face was a bad idea. "What will mom and dad say?"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes at me as if I had asked him the stupidest question in the universe. "You're big and smart. Deal with it." He said and then he left. 


	8. Going Back

Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own gundam wing. However I do own my own ideas in the creation of this piece of fiction. Other standard disclaimer conditions apply Please check my profile for the web addy.  
  
I left the house with what little belongings that I had brought with me and began my way back home. In the stories that I have been told in the orphanage, home was supposed to be a dream come true - it was a place where one was truly loved, a place where you would never get hurt but that has never been the case for me so off I go once again, walking the streets back to the place where at least one person loved me.  
  
It was Dorothy who saw me first. She was teaching the younger children how to play hopscotch in the front yard of the orphanage.  
  
"Hey Duo! Good to see you again. How's life with your new family? Are you here to visit us?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Duo!" That was Father Maxwell. "Duo what are you doing here?"  
  
"They hate me. I'm never going back there again. I don't want to go to live with new families anymore. I want to stay here forever with you." Tears spilled from my eyes and ran down my cheeks and I felt shame. "Boy's don't cry." I sobbed. "Damn, I'm so weak, boys don't cry. I'm not supposed to cry."  
  
"Oh Duo, you ran away?"  
  
I sobbed and nodded my head.  
  
Father Maxwell picked me up, took me inside and sat me in his lap.  
  
"Right, now Duo. Tell me everything that happened. Start from the very beginning."  
  
So start from the beginning I did. I told him how nice the adults were to me, how I was allowed to have my own room. I told Father about starting school and even about how Hee Chan played hero and stopped a car from running into me. Father Maxwell seemed extremely surprised and happy for me when he heard that I could start school in the fourth grade. I told Father about the drum kit.then I told him about the fight.  
  
"And then he told me he hated me with his heart and soul and that he wished that Mr and Mrs Yuy never took me in. He blamed me for everything. I don't know why.I'm lucky enough to be given the opportunity to go to a home but always end up getting hurt in the end. That's why I want to stay here with you forever."  
  
Father looked at me funny gave me a funny look.  
  
"Why would this Hee Chan save you from getting hit by a car if he hated you with his heart and soul? Surely a person who hates you that bad wouldn't want to save you, right Duo?"  
  
I crossed my arms. "Hee Chan probably saved me so that mom wouldn't have to worry if I did get hurt. He is selfish and leaves people out.I think I hate him too."  
  
"Now my son, what have I taught you about forgiveness? Do you think that you can forgive this Hee Chan and give the family a second chance?"  
  
I shook my head. I was determined to never ever go back to that place again.  
  
"I don't want no big bed or my own room or lots of toys! I want to feel safe and be loved and I feel all that here." I gripped Father Maxwell's hand tightly. "Please let me stay with you forever? Please?"  
  
Father Maxwell looked down at me with a gentle and loving smile. "Duo, you should know by now that people don't live forever." He picked me up and put me on the floor. "I'll give you a day to rest and then I'll call your parents and inform them about the situation. You can have your old room back." He said before calling for my childhood friend.  
  
"SOLO!!!"  
  
A blonde popped his head into the room. "Yea what it is DUO! You're back!"  
  
"And hoping to stay forever." I replied.  
  
I completely freaked out when Duo went out the door. I tried to follow him but he was too fast. Now I was left in the house and a thousand thoughts were running through my head. Thoughts like 'Oh rap! He's left, what am I going to do? What's going to happen?"  
  
"Boys! I'm home and I've bought you ice cream for being so good yesterday. Boys? Heero? Duo? BOYS!"  
  
I stopped. Mom had come home. I went forward to greet her. "Hi mom.uh you're back early."  
  
"Well of course. I didn't want to feed my boys melted ice cream. She said while she placed two scoops of chocolate ice cream into two bowls. "Here." She said and turned around.  
  
"Hi Heero. Here's your after school snack. Where's Duo?"  
  
Once again I froze on the spot. What was I supposed to tell her?  
  
"Heero? Where is your younger brother?" she said again but this time in a firmer tone.  
  
"He's uh."  
  
My mom waved one hand in the air. "Oh how silly of me. The poor boy must be exhausted from being at school all day. I bet that he's gone to his room for a nap." I watched her unpack the groceries and muttering something about how hard it must be for a seven year old in the fourth grade.  
  
I had finished my ice cream and was halfway through Duo's share when my father burst into the house.  
  
"Where are my two lovely sons this fine evening?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"Heero's just finishing off here and Duo's upstairs sleeping. I think that he's had a rough day at school." Said my mom before I could answer.  
  
Dad smiled. "I'll go check on him now. Should I wake him up now or later?"  
  
"Now would be a good idea. If he sleeps too much now he may not want to go back to bed later."  
  
Five minutes later I heard my dad's footsteps pounding down the stairs.  
  
"HONEY. Duo's not in his room. He's not in the toy room either."  
  
"Have you checked all the other rooms?"  
  
"Yes and HE'S NOT IN ANY OF THEM!"  
  
I suddenly found two pairs of eyes staring down at me.  
  
"Heero." Said my mom softly. "Do you know where Duo is?"  
  
"I ah..uh..um.Duo.he's.kinda."  
  
"Heero. Be serious here." My dad said sternly. "Where is your little brother?"  
  
"He ran away?" I said quickly and then waited for the reaction.  
  
There was a silence that seemed to reign for eternity and I presumed to be the time it took for the information to be processed by adult brains.  
  
"Your brother ran away." My dad finally said. "You let your brother run away?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"How could you let that happen?" wailed my mom.  
  
"I didn't let it happen. He said that he wanted to leave so.he left."  
  
My mom gripped onto my dad. "Oh what are we going to do? We have a missing child! He's only seven years old and on the streets, all by himself. What happens if he's hungry or gets kidnapped? "  
  
"We are going to look for him now." My dad said in a firm tone of voice. "Everyone get in the car and keep a look out for Duo."  
  
Dad drove around the city streets while mom and I kept our eyes peeled for a short longhaired boy. After driving around the city streets, dad drove round the suburban areas. After three hours of being stuck in the car we found nothing. Our family came home exhausted, hungry and tired. Mom was crying so hard that she couldn't even stand up properly.  
  
"He's gone, I'll never see him again." She cried over and over again. Then the phone rang and dad went to pick it up.  
  
"Uh huh.I see.Yes I understand..Tomorrow? Yes that would be fine with me. What time should I come over?.Oh I will bring him. Don't you worry about that. Thank you very much. Goodbye."  
  
Dad hung up the phone and then looked at me.  
  
"Son we are in for a very long talk." 


	9. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own gundam wing. However I do own my own ideas in the creation of this piece of fiction. Other standard disclaimer conditions apply Please check my profile for the web addy.  
  
They're here. I can see their car from the room window. They're ready to pick me up and take me back - to the place where I don't want to be. I sighed and grabbed my bag of stuff that I had brought with me. It was time to say goodbye to my friends once again.  
  
My ex mom broke down into tears when she saw me. She hugged me real tight and wouldn't stop crying, telling me never to scare her like that again.  
  
"You don't need to worry about that anymore." I told her and patted her gently on the back. "I'm not going back with you, I don't want to go back cos Hee Chan doesn't like me. He said that he hated me with all his heart and soul."  
  
My ex dad scowled and looked crossly at Hee Chan.  
  
"Heero, I believe that you have something to say."  
  
Hee Chan stepped forward and bowed. "I'm sorry that I said such mean things to you. I didn't mean them. Really I didn't so.please forgive me, come back and maybe we can start all over again?"  
  
I looked up at Father Maxwell who nodded for me to reply. I stuck out my hand. "It's a deal - but you can't be mean to me or I'll run away again. Got it?"  
  
Hee Chan took my hand and nodded. "Brothers." He said.  
  
Later I found myself sitting back in my very own room at 'home' when my mom came in.  
  
"Sweetie, Heero has a special something for you downstairs." She said.  
  
"For me? I wonder what it is?" I squealed in delight and rushed downstairs. "HEE CHAN? WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
I ran quickly into the kitchen and squealed again. "A three layer choc cake and.something in a box!!!"  
  
"Uh, the 'something in the box' is a present" corrected Hee Chan, "my way of saying sorry to you and the three layer choc cake is a treat for putting up with me.  
  
"Ok." I nodded and tucked into the delicious dessert that was right in front of me. "Mmm yummy." I looked over at Hee Chan. He was staring at the box and looked upset.  
  
Wiping some chocolate off my face I asked "Something wrong?"  
  
Heero put on a fake smile. "No, nothing really. You going to open that present, Duo?"  
  
I looked at the delicious, mouth watering cake that was waiting to be eaten, then I looked at the mysterious gift wrapped in black gift wrapping, the sumptuous dessert then back at the secretive gift.  
  
"Ok, I'll open the gift now." I finally said and wiped my hands on my pants before picking up my present. I carefully unwrapped the black covering to unveil a box with words on it.  
  
"Dr.um..stic..kisss" I pronounced.  
  
Hee Chan laughed. "No but close enough. They're just drumsticks. I took them to a shop and got your name engraved into them, to let you know that you have my permission to play the drums. Oh and no kiss thanks."  
  
I grinned and gave my brother a fat sloppy chocolate kiss on the cheek. "You're the best big bro!"  
  
"And you're the grubbiest little bro" Hee Chan said and smeared the chocolate off his cheek before pulling me into a tight embrace. "The grubbiest and the most loveable."  
  
OWARI  
  
A/N: Now that you have reached the end of this story please add a review. It would make this author really happy. 


End file.
